Flowers
by Eigee
Summary: This is the first prompt for KW. Sokka says "Flowers are okay once you're married." ...But Sokka says many things... RXR please. Kataang fluff all the way through.


**A/N: I know, I know... I've been on a shameless hiatus in the middle of Pandemonium! -My other fanfiction. BUT since I wasn't able to do anything on the first kataang week ._. at least I'm trying to write some stuff and get it up on time... kinda. Anyway, this is prompt 1: Panda Lily, I named it Flowers... why? Cuz I'm original... yeah right... Anyway, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! You will make my life happier by doing so (: **

**Disclamer: Do I look like I own at least a tiny piece of Avatar? ... don't answer that... It's a rethorical question.... NO.**

* * *

Flowers

By Avatard n_n

_"Flowers are okay once you're married…" _That's what Sokka had advised the young airbender in the arts and crafts of conquering a girl's heart.

"But what am I supposed to give her?" Aang sighed in frustration at the head scratcher. He didn't want to give Katara a wrong impression, but then again he wanted to give her _something_. She deserved it; it was his girlfriend we were talking about.

"But _what_ to give her…? " Aang asked himself again. He couldn't think of anything else to give Katara but flowers. He had given her a necklace already, and after he discovered the true meaning of that artifact he sworn himself he wouldn't craft another one… until the time was right. But then again, he hadn't given Katara anything since they kissed at Iroh's teashop. In fact, it had been a long time since Aang had given something nice to Katara. Tired of the dilemma in his head, Aang figured to ask for guidance.

"I know whom to ask!" He proclaimed, and off he was to General Iroh's place. Once there, Aang found the fearsome and wise elderly man doing the predictable; playing Pai Sho and drinking a cup of tea.

"Um… General Iroh, sir?" Aang called for the retired general. He seemed content by the fact Aang had come by to visit. He turned to look at the young monk and distracted his sight from the individual Pai Sho game he had.

"Hello, Aang. What brings you here?" Iroh asked pleasantly.

"Um… I wanted to ask you something." Aang excused himself scratching the back of his head. "Something about… girls."

"Oh, I see…" Iroh said with a knowledgeable expression. "Come and sit by me." He ordered Aang, and the Avatar did so.

"Is this about Katara?" Iroh asked Aang predicting what was to come. Aang blushed in embarrassment and nodded. "What is it?" He asked Aang with a muted smirk in his face, such young love brought him memories of a life past gone.

"Well… I want to give her something nice because she agreed to be my girlfriend… well no, that's not it… I feel like giving her something… no wait, I… I…--

"Aang." Iroh signaled him to breathe and relax.

"I'm sorry..." Aang apologized quite ashamed. Then he plopped his shoulders in defeat. "I haven't told this to anyone, but I'm really scared that I might mess up things with Katara. I mean, have you ever thought what could happen if we break up? Not to mention I wouldn't see her anymore but our friendship would be broken and…--

"Aang!" Iroh called for Aang to land his thoughts on earth again. "Listen to me; you have nothing to worry about. It's only natural that you might feel a little afraid of change; after all it is a very important step in your life with Katara. But I assure you; nothing will come between you two." Iroh reassured Aang smiling at him. "And if you want to give something to her, go ahead. Only know that relationships don't get any stronger by giving gifts." The wise man warned Aang.

"But Sokka told me that flowers are okay only if you're married!" Aang complained, and Iroh couldn't help but laugh at such a childish statement.

"Who told you this again?" He asked very amused by Sokka's "skills".

"Sokka." Aang said with a pout.

"Aang, I'm pretty sure that Katara would love anything you decide to give her. If it's with a true intention, it doesn't matter if they're flowers or anything else." He confessed to the young and inexperienced airbender. Aang lifted an eyebrow and scratched his head confused. Boy, that sure was some stuff to get your head busy with! A little less confused and overwhelmed, Aang parted from Iroh's tea shop but not before thanking him. After that he set off for a quest, he had had an idea.

* * *

It had been two days since Katara had seen Aang for the last time; he said he needed to get something. Katara decided that whatever that thing was, it was taking Aang a little too long to get. What was it, anyway? She was beginning to get worried for him, well not worried after all Aang _is_ the Avatar. She was missing him, a lot. This was the third day she seated by the porch waiting for Aang to arrive from whatever business he had. It was a chilly fall afternoon, with the sun painting the sky a light pink with shades of red, purple, and orange. One could only get such a view in Ba Sing Se, and Katara only wished she had Aang by her side right now. Next thing she knew, a beautiful bouquet of panda lilies was set before her held by a stranger's hand.

"May I?" Aang's familiar voice asked the water tribe girl. She looked up at him with a blissful smile drawn on her face and making her go speechless, a habit Aang had adopted rather often lately.

"Aang, they're beautiful!" Katara exclaimed in awe. She took the bouquet from Aang's hand and studied them closely. They were held by a light purple ribbon, a color that enhanced the flowers' beauty. They were very rare flowers; Katara had never seen such amazing and beautiful specimen of flowers before. They also smelled very sweet; they reminded her of Aang's fresh earthy scent. They didn't smell as good as him, but they were close.

"What are they?" Katara asked her boyfriend after giving up on guessing what kind of flowers they were.

"They're called panda lilies, and they only grow at the top of certain volcanoes." Aang explained her. Such justification made Katara's reprehensive eyes turn towards him.

"Aang, you didn't have to!" She started complaining.

"No, I didn't. But I wanted to." He told the girl. Katara could only smile.

"Is this the reason why you've been away for the last two days?" Katara asked intrigued.

"Yes, well I had to travel a long way to get them; Aunt Wu's village, to be precise." Aang told Katara.

"You went all the way down to Aunt Wu's village just to get me flowers?!" Katara asked bewildered, shocked, and flattered.

"Yeah." Aang answered pretty as-matter-of-factly.

"Why are you so perfect?" Katara asked shaking her head disapproving of herself. Aang only laughed.

"A simple 'thank you' is more than enough." He said amused. Katara looked at him with a playful smirk.

"I don't think so." She said scooping closer to him and landing a soft kiss on his lips. "Thanks for the flowers. They are very beautiful." And with that, Aang hugged her closer so that she would be comfortable against him and both of them sat on the porch waiting for the sun to set and call another day off on Ba Sing Se.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the kataangy goodness (: REVIEW PLEASE... Next prompts might be up soon. Or at some point of my life. **


End file.
